


Can I Spend the Night?

by Ameliaponds



Series: Tom Holland x Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland smut, tom holland x reader, tom holland/ofc - Freeform, tom holland/original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: Tumblr" amxliapond





	Can I Spend the Night?

**Warnings:**  swearing, mentions of drinking and smut lol

 **Word Count:** 2.9k

* * *

You cuddled close into Toms side, resting your head in the crook of his neck and getting as physically close to him as you could.

You hadn’t seen him in a little over a month, and so when he finally came back home, you and a few friends decided to go out to a pub that night like a little celebration.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe you were just tired, or maybe you just really fucking missed being able to hold Tom physically in your arms, so you were being more touchy than you usually were, especially in public.

You really couldn’t find it in you to care at the moment, though.

The night was slowly coming to a close, you could tell from the atmosphere, everyone was drunk and tired from work during the day and the pub slowly emptied out until your group and only a few others remained.

You glanced at your phone, pressing the power button to get it to light up and show you the time before closing your eyes for a second. It would take you half an hour to get back to your apartment, and you honestly just were not down for the journey at this time of night.

You tilted your head up from it’s spot on Toms shoulder, asking if it would be alright if you just spent the night as his place, seeing as how it was much closer.

He flashed you a toothy grin; “ ‘course ya can, love. You’re always welcome to spend the night with me.”

Warm feelings bubbled up inside you at his response. You always felt so lucky to have him in your life.

“I’m goin’ to need a toothbrush. I didn’t bring any of my stuff with me.”

“Not a problem, I’ve got an unopened one. You can use it tonight and i’ll keep it for ya.”

“I’m also gonna need to borrow something to sleep in.”

“That’s fine,” You felt him chuckle lightly before leaning in to whisper in your ear that you could always just sleep naked.

You rolled your eyes, slapping his chest weakly, blaming the flush you felt on your face on all the alcohol you’d drunk.

* * *

The second you got to Toms apartment, you immediately started to rip the zipper of your jean skirt down, more than ready to rid your body of the constricting and uncomfortable outfit. You then ripped your bra off from underneath your cropped tank top, sighing in relief at the feeling of finally being free from the constricting garment.

Tom trailed in after you had done this, once he had put both of your jackets away as well as moved your heels from the middle of the hall where you shed them as you stumbled to his room. His eyes trailed your body appreciatively, pausing slightly at your nipples since they had hardened from the chill of the room and your body exposed, goosebumps also rising along your arms and legs.

You smiled when you saw he had entered, and he opened a drawer and holding out some sweatpants to you, but before grabbing them you decided to pull him into a tight hug, arms wrapping around his neck as you buried your face in his shoulder.

You instantly felt his own strong arms engulfing your body, head resting atop yours as you two held one another close. You had missed him so much, and wanted to hold him and never let go.

You weren’t sure how long you two stood there, and you were sure it would have been for much longer if it weren’t for the nausea that settled into your stomach, as you instantly realized what it meant. You pulled away from him abruptly, hand coming to cover your mouth lightly as you told him the hold that thought so you could throw up, running into his bathroom.

* * *

Once you were finished and flushed the toilet, Tom handed you a few tissues to wipe your face with the hand he didn’t have on your back.

You quickly ran it across your mouth, throwing it into the garbage and standing before looking at his smirking face.

“I told you not to drink so much so fast, you know.”

You rolled your eyes, telling him to get out and change so you could brush your teeth and wash your face in peace. He grabbed you a toothbrush from under his sink and left the room, while you glanced in the mirror.

You half assed washing your face, too drunk to care about the effect it would have on your face, rushing to get back into Toms room and climb into his comfortable bed

* * *

When you returned to the room, you immediately climbed into the bed as you were, ignoring the sweatpants that were left out for you.

You laid your head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling for a minute before looking over at Tom as he scrolled through twitter on his phone. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of his face lightly lit up from his phone screen. Even in the dim lighting, he looked extremely attractive. He always did.

Eventually, he felt your eyes on his and asked what was up.

Again, you didn’t know if it was the alcohol or how much you had missed him or a mix of both that prompted you to say what you did next, moving closer to him;

“How did I end up with such a hot boyfriend? Like, I just don’t get it. Do you even know how pretty you are? I don’t think you do. I haven’t seen you in so long it’s like i almost forgot how nice you are to look at.”

He laughed at your intoxicated rambles, leaning his head over yours and kissing you softly. It was a slow kiss, and when Toms tongue slipped into your mouth, you kissed him back with just as much passion as he was to you.

You felt him running his large, warm hand up and down your waist on top of your shirt, barely grazing your breasts every time he dragged it upward.

You tried pulling him over, wanting him to be on top of you and to be closer, but no matter how hard you tugged on his arm, he wouldn’t budge. Eventually, you let out a whine, pulling your lips from his as your forehead creased.

“Tommyyy, c’mon. What’re you doing?”

“Darling, I don’t really think it’s the best idea for us to do this tonight.”

That was a first. You couldn’t help but be a little hurt by his words, did that mean he didn’t want you? Did he think you wouldn’t be good?

“Why not?” you questioned, pout evident and going alongside the whine in your voice.

“Well, love, you seem to be quite drunk and I don’t know if it’s really the best idea.”

You instantly groaned. You loved Tom, loved that he was such a gentleman and cared about you so much, but really, it had been a month and all you wanted was sex, honestly.

“I know i’m drunk but i’m not, like, blacked out or anything. I wanna fuck you all the time, baby, if I could have chosen between going out with everyone tonight  or staying here with you and having sex all night, I would have chosen the latter.”

You knew the liquid courage was giving you just what you needed to be so bold about how you felt, usually you could be a bit shy when it came to sex, it was always Tom getting you to try new things or talk about them.

Apparently, Tom was a fan of you being so blunt about what you wanted, though, as he let out a small groan, and you felt his grip on your waist tighten for a second.

You shuffled closer to him.

“I’m trying to do the right thing here, you know.”

You shrugged; “I don’t know, from my perspective the right thing to do would be to fuck me senseless.”

He let out a deep exhale, grip on you getting stronger as he closed his eyes for a second.

“Y/N….”

“I’m prepared to beg you for this, Thomas.”

“ _Fuck,_  Y/N.”

You pulled your leg up and over him sideways, getting even closer and smiling when you felt him already half hard through his sweatpants.

“Look, if you’re really not comfortable with it or you don’t want to tonight, that’s fine, I’d never force you into anything you didn’t want to do. I just don’t want you to think i’m too drunk to make a decision clearly or anything, because that’s not true and I would just really appreciate it if you would fuck me so hard I couldn’t walk.”

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because the next thing you knew, you were pinned under Tom and he immediately pressed his lips to yours, barely giving you a second before his tongue found its way into your mouth.

You felt his hand move up and grab onto your breast tightly, palming it over your tank top, and you arched up into his touch, craving any part of him you could get. Eventually he grew annoyed of the fabric on top of you, pushing your shirt up so it rested around your collar bones before continuing to touch you.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so fucking hot, fuckin’ love your tits” He mumbled against your lips, and you wrapped your legs around him tightly, feeling his bulge pressing up against your core, with nothing but his sweatpants and your underwear between you two.

You instantly whined at the feeling, moaning out his name as he started to grind himself into you, knowing it drove you crazy. Your hands tangled into his hair as his face pulled away from yours completely, moving down to suck harshly on your neck and collarbones as his hips moved against yours.

Between the feel of his hips, hands, and mouth on you, you couldn’t remember the last time you had ever been so turned on. You were arching up into his rough touch, thighs squeezing his waist tightly as you moaned underneath him.

“Please, fuck, Tom” you kept repeating these words breathily, unable to keep yourself quiet because you just wanted him so badly.

His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking, and you gasped, because you loved the feeling so much. Which Tom of course knew, he knew just exactly how to drive you crazy.

His mouth moved away with an obscene pop and he rested his forehead on yours, continuing to move his hips in time with yours.

“Tell me how much you want me.”

“Fuck, Tommy, I want you so bad, so so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, so please, can you fuck me now because I really can’t think of anything better than the feeling of you inside me right now.”

You felt him groan, followed by a little laugh, as he knew the reason you were being so blunt and planned to use it to his advantage.

Again, you were usually a bit shy when it came to talking or being extremely vocal in bed, though Tom worked hard to try and force the sounds out of you. However, now, you felt as though you had no inhibitions. And you knew Tom loved it. 

_Thank you, alcohol._

“Alright, alright, just have a little patience, will ya? ‘wanna make sure this is good for you.”

Your heart would have swelled with adoration over how he cared if you could think of anything other than how badly you wanted to feel him right now.

You moaned once again, feeling his hand start to move down to your underwear. As his fingers grazed you over your panties, you heard him let out a long exhale.

“ _Fuck, Y/N,_  you’re so fucking wet for me.”

“I’ve been waiting for this since we left for the bar today.”

He slid his fingers under your clothing, sliding them along your folds, and you jumped slightly each time he grazed your clit.

Then he slid two fingers into you, and when he felt how tight you were it took all his self control not to just rip off all your clothes and shove into you. He wanted to make sure you were really ready, though, since it had been so long.

He immediately curled his fingers upwards, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, burying your head into his neck as his long calloused fingers moved inside you hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so bloody tight, I can already feel it, I can’t wait to feel you around me for real.” As he spoke, he was placing kisses along your shoulder.

You let out another high pitched noise at his words, and he bites into your shoulder at the sound before removing his hand from you.

“I need to be inside you right now, I can’t take this anymore.”

You both moved quickly, as you pulled your own clothes off while Tom reached to his bedside table for a condom. When he returned to you, he didn’t even have the patience to pull his sweatpants down fully, just getting them halfway down his thighs before slipping on the condom and moving so he was back on top of you.  

He pushed into you slowly, and you couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling when he did. He moved slowly, eventually bottoming out and when he saw the look of slight discomfort on your face he was sure to be still in order to let you adjust.

He brought his hands to your face, stroking your cheeks lightly and asking if you were okay.

You nodded; “ m’fine. Just been awhile, yanno? Give me a second.”

Eventually the uncomfortable stretch faded and all you felt was pleasure.

“Okay Tommy, please fuck me now.”

The second you gave him the okay, he was thrusting in you roughly and quickly, and your mouth fell open at the feeling, because fuck he felt so good inside you.

He’s got one hand on your waist and the other moved to your hair, forming a tight fist in it and pulling slightly as he focused on your breasts again.

You were moaning so much, his name like a mantra to your lips as his slammed it was turning him on so much because he loved when you would be vocal but knew you could get embarrassed easily.

“Christ, Y/N, I fucking love hearing you, say my name just like that.”

“God, Tommy, Tommy please  _please_ , fuck me  _harder_ ”  your words were high pitched and you were almost screaming.

He complied with your request, the hand that was in your hair moving to wrap around your neck as he thrusted into you with all he had.

You swore you were seeing stars, you didn’t think you had had such good sex, like, ever. When Tom moved the hand he had around your waist to your clit your hips started to move erratically against him, so in love with the feeling of him.

You felt yourself approaching your high, and before you could even let Tom know he spoke up;

“Fuck, I can feel you squeezing me, you’re close aren’t you baby? You’re such a good girl, so good at taking me.”

And then you finally come, and you could have sworn it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Tom continued to thrust into you as you orgasmed, slowing slightly as you came down, knowing you were sensitive.

Once you recover from it, you focus on Tom fully, as his thrusts start to increase  , and you try to spur him on so he can get there as well.

“You’re so hot baby, god, you fuck me so well Tommy, c’mon, I want to feel you.”

“Fuck, keep talking.”

You twine your fingers through his hair, pulling on his curls as you continue;

“I love the way you fuck me, always so good, so big and amazing inside me. C’mon, I want you to use me baby boy”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

You smiled as you felt him thrusting into you a few more times quickly, before stuttering to a halt inside you, before collapsing on top of you.

You’re both breathing heavily, laying together for a second as you both struggled to catch your breath.

“Christ, Y/n, I think that’s the best sex we ever had.”

You laugh in response, and wince slightly as he finally pulls out of you, moving to put the condom in the trash as you grabbed the sweatpants he originally offered you to sleep in and your tank top, going into the bathroom.

* * *

Once you returned, you cuddled up in the bed with Tom.

“Seriously baby, that was so good. You’re so hot, Y/N.”

You smile at his words; “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself, you know? But you just really wore me out and i’m exhausted so I’m gonna go to bed now.”

He nodded, kissing you on the forehead, “Good night babygirl, I love you.”

You cuddle up into his shoulder, entwining your legs with him as you tell him you loved him too, falling asleep almost instantly.

You woke up in the morning feeling more refreshed than you had in a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr" amxliapond


End file.
